Heartache and Heartbrake
by Pebbles
Summary: Kes finds out she is somehow pregnant. Silly little story I wrote which doesn't showcase any talent off me I know! but still, a kooky little thing I put together one bored day.


Heartache And Heartbrake

"Congratulations" The Emergency Medical Hologram said to Kes.

"For what?" she asked, looked at the Doc grinning away to himself.

"You're pregnant" The Doctor said looked at his Medical tricorder.

"Pregnant, how can that be, I haven't gone through the normal Ocampan changes, I haven't had the sweats, I've had nothing that normal Ocampan pregnant women have, I haven't even gone through the normal Ocampan mating" she said quickly.

"Well I don't know what to say, but the results here, you're pregnant, you're as pregnant as a...well as a human funnily enough" he said. She looked concerned. 

"How can that be?" she asked, worry seeping through to her voice.

"I don't know, don't worry I'll look into it" he said walking into his office.

Kes got off the biobed, she put her hands onto her stomach. That's where human babies grow, she reminded herself, not on her back. It seemed strange, why should she suddenly be pregnant, and why pregnant as a human.

She walked out of sickbay, where to go now. Should she tell Neelix? No if she told him he'd wonder why she wasn't pregnant like nomal Ocampans. But then again she wondered why to. 

It couldn't have been that night could it? Out in the shuttle? No, what were the chances of that. 

"Doctor to Kes" Kes' thoughts were disturbed by the Doc.

She tapped her com badge. "Kes here" she said.

"I think you'd better come to sickbay, immediately" he said.

"On my way" she tapped her com badge again and walked quickly to sickbay.

She hadn't realized hwo much time had passed. She'd actually gotten into a turbo lift and made it to her quarters. She'd be sat thinking about reasons for this for over an hour since the Doc had told her she was pregnant.

She strolled into sickbay. For one thing she was going to have to wear different clothes she thought to herself for no reason.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked the EMH.

"No, it's just. I think I've found out why you are pregnant as a human. The baby. It has human genes, in fact it's half human, and with that it's making you have a human pregnancy." The Doc said.

"Human?" she asked. "But..how, Neelix isn't human at all" she said.

"Well Neelix clearly isn't the father" The Doctor said, walking into his office, Kes followed.

"Then who?" she asked him.

"You're the one that should know that" he said.

"But I haven't been able to get pregnant, I'm not like human females.." 

"I know" he interrupted. "But somehow you got pregnant" he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Very. Kes it's very unusual to mistake a pregnancy for something else. If I was you I'd talk to Neelix and try to remember who that father is" he said smugly.

As Kes walked out she knew who the father was. But she couldn't tell. No. She couldn't tell at all.

* * *

Kes walked up to the Borg drone lying on the surgical bed. She heard things, sensed things. This drone would die if she didn't help. 

She felt like she had the power to do something. To save her. She didn't know why or how but she did.....

Kes walked out off sickbay. She had managed to save that drone, and she felt good. But when she entered the drone she felt an unbelievable power. Kes could feel her powers getting stronger and stronger every day. She knew it was almost time. Time when she had to leave. No choice, her powers were getting too strong to keep everyone on board Voyager alive. She had gotten to the point when she could hide her pregnancy from everyone. No-one could tell. She knew eventually she'd have to tell, otherwise this baby will just be appearing out of nowhere. Then she'll have to tell everyone.

She was 6 months pregnant, and no-one apart from the EMH knew. The Doc thought it was a bad idea to hide the pregnancy but Kes couldn't deal with telling everyone she was having a human baby. What would they think?

As she walked she felt a rush of power go to her bones, she collapsed on the floor. 

"Oh my god" she said as her mind was over-filled with power. "What's happening?" she asked herself.

Her mind became stronger and suddenly their was an explosion in front of her. 

"Kes to bridge" she screamed over the com system.

"Kes, are you okay?" Janeway asked.

"Quickly put a forcefield up on deck 5 section 16" she said, as a hole from the explosion started to appear. She felt a strong wind, blow her and everything to the hole."NOW!!!" she screamed as she was lifted up. 

She went down on the floor with a thud as a forcefield appeared.

"Janeway to Kes, Kes respond" 

"I'm here Captain"

"What happened?" asked Janeway.

Kes knew it was time.

"I need to speak to you immediately." 

* * *

"Captain Janeway, first I'd like to thank you for having me. These three years have been so great and encouraging for me" she said.

"Kes?"

"But...but it's time for me to leave. My power is getting more and more stronger and I can't control it. I need to leave, and I'm so sorry that I must leave now. But in these three years I've learnt more than I did in my life on Ocampa. And you've...you've been like a mother to me, and I'd like to thank you for caring for me, and being there for me" Kes told the Captain.

"Oh Kes" Janeway enclosed Kes in a hug. 

They parted. 

"I need to speak to Tom before I go.." Kes said.

Janeway nodded, keeping tears away. "Of cause."

"Thank you" Kes got up and left.

She started for Tom but changed cause for shuttle bay.

* * *

As Kes started up a shuttle she checked everything. She blinked tears and carefully set the shuttle out of Voyager.

"Captain someone's taken a shuttle" Harry said looking at his console. "It's Kes" he said shocked.

"I know" was all Janeway could say.

"Kathryn?" asked Chakotay.

"Kes has decided it's time for her to leave" Janeway told Chakotay.

"What?" asked Tom spinning around on his chair.

"Captain, Kes is hailing us" Harry said.

"On screen" Janeway ordered.

Kes appeared on screen.

"Captain Janeway, thank you again, in return for everything that you've done I want to give you something. You'll find out what it is soon." Kes said to Janeway. Janeway nodded.

"Thank you Kes" she said.

"Tom" Kes looked at Tom. "Thank you so much for the lessons you've taught me so much. And I wish...I wish I didn't have to leave so soon." she said.

"You don't" Tom said.

"I do. That explosion was caused by me. By accident. My power is too strong, if I'll stay I'll endanger you all, and I can't do that. I'm so sorry to take him away from you so soon. I had hoped to stay longer. A lot longer, but..." she wiped her tear-stained face. 

"Him, who's him. Kes tell me what's going on!" Tom said.

Kes closed her eyes, and stood up. She walked to the back of the shuttle and turned around.

She cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't. And I'm sorry I hid it, but I couldn't face everyone asking me why I was like this, why am I? I still don't know. All I know is for 6 months I've been mind-warping you all and acting like a bitch to hide everything." she balled.

"6 months?" Tom asked. "You're six months pregnant?" 

She nodded.

"Kes, why didn't you tell me?!" he demanded, standing up now.

"i couldn't. How could I tell you I was pregnant, not when you loved her so much, and what about Neelix. It broke me up completely. I wanted to have the baby and have a conversation with you to who would like it" she said.

"Who would like it?!" he shouted. "Kes, it's a baby, a person not some toy." 

"I know that now. I'm so sorry Tom. But this child will know it's father. I'll tell it everything." she felt a surge of power. "I've gotta go" she said. "I love you" she clicked off before anyone could say anything.

Tom was confused. But confusion left when he went falling backwards as Voyager was pushed.

* * *

"I heard about Kes and the baby" a voice said to Tom.

"Oh hey. Yeah? Do you hate me too?" he asked.

"Tom, it's me, I've always hated you" B'Elanna sat down next to him.

"Thanks B'Elanna, you know just how to cheer someone up. But seriously. This whole ship hates me. I'm surprised Neelix hasn't poisened me or something" Tom told her.

"Don't be stupid Tom, this was not all your fault. It was hers too" B'Elanna said.

"I guess but the more I think about it. The more it becomes my fault" he said, fiddling with his food.

"You think? Hardly" B'Elanna laughed to Tom. "Oh god Tom cheer up" she said.

"I'm finding that very difficult, a woman who was carrying my child hid it from me for 6 months and then zapped off somewhere and sent us closer to home and more further away from her and my son, the ship thinks it's my fault she's gone and everything, and I've got a Klingon who is making me feel worse" he said to her, his voice tone getting angrier.

"Fine then Tom, I just thought you'd like some company. Someone who doesn't hate you but no you resent me and send me off" she said standing up.

"Well now you know how I feel" he said.

B'Elanna's eyes narrowed and she walked off.

"B'Elanna!" Tom called after her. Her got up and followed her. "B'Elanna I didn't mean it like that!" he shouted.

He caught up with her and stopped her from walking.

"I'm sorry B'Elanna, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just angry at Kes and.."

"Yeah well I'm sorry for trying to help" she mumbled.

"Actually I did mean it like that, I've tried to help you so many times, but you never want help, maybe I was just acting like you do to me" he said.

"Or maybe your just self-pitying yourself" she snapped.

"Me? What about you? You act so distant, so far away, I try to be your friend, but you don't seem to want one!" he yelled.

"Ha! You try to be my friend...?"

"Yes, yes I do, but you're never pleasant, why do I bother trying to be friends with you anyway?" he said. "Who'd want some selfish, unpleasant...."

"Well you're a jerk, a pig, and you call me selfish?......"

"Nasty, Klingon.."

"Self-pitying, ex-convict....."

They stopped, realising their words.

They looked at each other, before leaping into a passionate kiss.

"Tom I'm sorry" B'Elanna said through kisses.

"It was all my fault" he said, kissing her.

"No it was mine...I am unpleasant and nasty" she said, letting him kiss her neck.

"No, you're not" he said looking at her. "You're a brilliant, beautiful, intelligent person" he said.

"Thank you Tom, and you're not selfish or self-pitying" she said.

They kissed again to celebrate a new era.

* * *

THE END


End file.
